Christmas Time
by PaperclipHearts
Summary: A 10-chapter lead up to Christmas! Tiva. What will happen on Christmas? Read on to find out...
1. The First Flake

**Christmas Time**

A/N: Hello my fellow readers! This story will be written as a collaborating piece between Anonymous033 and myself (ZandVsupporter). The story will run for ten chapters and we are writing this as we go, so I have no clue as to how this will end. Haha. I hope you all enjoy this piece!

Writer: ZandVsupporter (Ash)

Disclaimer: I own it! *wakes from dream*… Or… maybe not. XD

.::.

**I. The First Flake**

"_People don't notice whether it's winter or summer when they're happy."  
-Anton Chekhov_

.::.

_Ding!_

The shiny elevator doors slid opened and revealed a very sharply dressed Anthony DiNozzo with a million dollar smile on his face. His deep baritone voice penetrated the bullpen with a classic Sinatra as he strutted in and dropped his bag to the floor and removed his black overcoat. McGee and Ziva's head both shot up as he crashed into his chair and turned on his computer.

"Did you have a good night, Tony?" Ziva's words came out somewhat bitterly as her eyes squinted at him and flashed back to her computer screen.

"As a matter of a fact I did," He replied and gave her one of his most charmed grin.

"Let me guess," Tony turned towards McGee as he spoke, "a twenty-something year old college girl?"

"I thought you've graduated from that Probie, I guess not," Tony chuckled then turned back towards his computer and entered his password, "The man I'm becoming no longer seeks girls, I seek a woman." Tony's eyes flickered up and down as fast as a lightning, so fast even McGee had missed the subtle action. But he could've sworn a smile appeared onto Ziva's face for a split of a second before it, as well, disappeared.

A loud thump came from Tony's desk as he slapped and whacked his computer screen silly, "Come on! Why won't you turn on!"

"DiNozzo, only I am allowed to do that," Gibbs appeared silently from behind administering a slap to Tony's head and an equally loud slap to the computer. And as if it was magic the computer obeyed and turned on immediately.

"Boss you're a genius!" Tony gazed at his computer still completely utterly amazed, "you've gotta teach me that some time."

"Gear up, then I'll consider it," Gibbs laughed and grabbed his badge and weapon out of his drawer, then headed towards the elevator. He was closely followed by Ziva and McGee, while Tony still slipping on his coat slid through the doors just in time before it closed.

.::.

It was a short drive to the crime scene thanks to Gibbs' ever diligent driving skills. An elderly woman had reported in that her son, Petty Officer William Jones disappeared in the wee hours of this morning when she woke up to the sound of a vase that was smashed into a million pieces on the ground. She was terribly shook-up when they arrived at the house.

"Boss, why aren't the local police handling this?" McGee asked innocently as the approached the front porch. Gibbs stopped midway and turned around to face McGee.

"Because McGee, an elderly woman called _us_, and she fears for her son's safety," McGee squirmed under Gibbs' stare as he turned back around and trotted up the stairs. The three agents fell back a couple of paces.

"Nice one McOblivious," Tony chimed in and gave McGee a pat on the back.

"You know how he is with children," Ziva said as a matter-of-a-factly and followed Gibbs into the house.

"But he's not a child, he's a Petty Officer," McGee shook his head still confused by it all. Tony sighed.

"True, but he is still a child to the woman inside," Tony said as they both entered the house.

It was furnished with antiques that looked like they cost a fortune, the wooden flooring squeaked with each step which sent shivers down their backs. Everything was kept in perfect order that it was rather scary. They padded through the hallway and found themselves at the doorway to the kitchen. Gibbs sat on the stool at the counter as the elderly woman boiled the kettle.

"So Mary, did your son say anything about where he was going?" Gibbs took out his pen and notepad.

"I don't think so, not that I could remember," she sounded distant as she poured the boiling water into separate mugs. Gibbs sipped on his fragrant black coffee; he held in his breath and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's good coffee…" A door banged closed and everyone immediately set their mugs down.

"DiNozzo did you close the door when you came in?" Gibbs whispered. Tony shook his head. The four removed their guns from their holsters and split to different rooms. The house fell into a complete silence.

McGee quietly led Mary through the backdoor into the backyard while Gibbs moved to the dining room, Tony up the stairs and Ziva to the living room.

Tony regretted his decision to head upstairs, the floorboards threatened to creak with each step he took as he ascended the stairs. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten the extra doughnut this morning nor was the fact that it was so cold out that his legs were not completely steady. It took him at least two minutes before he reached the top he smiled to himself; he was very proud of his achievement. He was suddenly jolted by the sudden contact of a hand upon his shoulder. He turned around to realize that it was just Ziva who had somehow cleared the living room and managed to climb the set of stairs without a single sound, all that in the time he took to get to the top of the stairs.

"I could've hurt you," Tony mouthed towards Ziva. Ziva suppressed the laugh that threatened to escape her lips.

She leant in closer to Tony's face, her mouth mere inches from his cheek and whispered, "You wish." She circled him and left him dumbfounded as she began to clear the rooms. Ziva closed in on a door and motioned for Tony to move closer. Footsteps could be heard from the inside of the room, they looked at each other and Tony kicked down the door while Ziva shouted "NCIS! Freeze!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" The unidentified man shouted as he fell onto the bed, frightened. Gibbs approached the two agents from behind and analyzed the situation.

"Identify yourself," Tony reached for his badge.

"II'…I'm Will Jones," he stuttered. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva lowered their guns and stared at each other.

"Alright kiddo, where have you been for the past eight hours?" Tony and Ziva backed away as Gibbs took charge, and he didn't sound happy. Tony and Ziva descended the stairs and joined McGee out back.

"I feel sorry for the kid, he's gonna get his ass whipped by Gibbs," Tony laughed.

"But… Gibbs doesn't have a whip," Ziva sounded confused. Tony just shook his head in response.

"Guys, Mary has Alzheimer's," McGee walked up towards them. They exchanged looks and raced up the stairs to tell Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" They all shouted simultaneously like a bunch of children after their dad's affection.

"Hey! One at a time!" He shouted and turned to face McGee.

"You wouldn't believe it! When Mary said "not that I could remember" she really meant it! She's got…"

"Alzheimer's? Yeh I know," he turned around to face the petty officer, "come on, let's go check on your mother."

They found Mary sitting on the garden bench in the backyard, her grey hair blown around by the sudden cool wind from the east. She was staring into nothing in particular, but at the sound of her name being called by her son, he face lit up, she rose and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug that could've given Abby's a run for her money.

A smile all graced their faces at the sight, Gibbs was first to turn and made his way out of the house. The three gathered and flooded out, shutting the door as they left. The ride back to the navy yard was shared in comfortable silence.

.::.

"Take the day off," Gibbs said and disappeared as they began to settle into the warmth of the office. McGee packed his things so quickly he was nearly out of there by the time Tony began to relax into his chair.

"Woooahh McRush! Where you off to in such a rush?" Tony eyed him suspiciously.

"It's cold Tony, and I just wanna get home and write my book," McGee mumbled, annoyed for being held back.

"Inspired by something today Mr. Gemcity?" Tony put on his best English accent. McGee rolled his eyes and left the bullpen. Ziva laughed at their conversation.

"It's reassuring to know that even something can make Gibbs… "nice"," Ziva said as she approached the filing cabinet next to Tony. She's found herself there a lot these days, not really looking for anything in particular.

"Yeh, we're all human," Tony said simply, staring blankly out the glass that had no other purpose than to allow sunlight through. Ziva followed his gaze out the window; the sky was a mirage of colours as the sun set to the west leaving a light tinge of orange in the horizon. It took her by surprise that she didn't realize that it's been another four seasons, and winter and its accompaniment has arrived and blessed them with the cold once again.

"Well well well, look at that," Tony smiled at her as the first pure white snow flake gently floated down to the ground, guided by the light breezy wind, "nature never disappoints us, huh?"

"No it doesn't, does it?" she returned his smile then ventured across the little space between their desks to her own. She turned her computer off and packed her things.

"Tony, why were you so happy this morning?" she leaned on her desk, bag in hand and wearing the stunning green coat she wore in Paris.

"Why there's 25 days to Christmas of course!" He answered cheerfully and possibly with too much enthusiasm then required for a man in his forties.

She nodded; her index finger on her lip which seemed to have became a habit recently, then made a move to leave, but stopped abruptly in her steps at the corner of the dividers, "Good Night, Tony."

He leant up to face her and his eyes sparkled under the low dim light, "Good Night, Ziva." She turned to leave but was stopped, "Zi!"

"Yes?" She faced him once again.

"Are you happy?" The smile on his face disappeared and his eyes bored into hers like they were in search for something. What? She doesn't know.

She paused for a second before she answered, "Yes."

Tony pondered on her answer, he wondered why she had hesitated; but before he could question her further she was gone. He'd made a mental note to bring it up again. He switched off his light grabbed his bag and coat and headed home for yet another lonely night.

.::.

Alright, so there we go! I hoped you guys liked it and reviews are always appreciated =D.

A/N : Next chapter will be written by Anonymous033.


	2. Three Invitations

A/N: Chapter 2 of Christmas Time! I wrote it as fast as possible so that you would get to read it quickly. Enjoy! :)

Writer: Anonymous033

Disclaimer: I own it too! *comes out of castle in the air* Oh no...I don't :(

**II. Three Invitations**

Early next morning saw Abby practically running into the bullpen, crying, "It's snowing, everyone, look, it's snowing!" She peeled to a halt in front of Ziva's desk, almost jumping with excitement.

Ziva looked up at her in confusion. "We know, Abby. It started snowing yesterday evening."

"Yes, I know, but I mean it's snowing for real now! Look!" She caught hold of Ziva's wrist and dragged her over to the window. They watched as white flakes drifted down slowly, covering the ground in a thin blanket of snow. "I've always loved snow, you know. I mean it's not the first time that I've seen snow, but the earth covered in snow is just so gorgeous that I have to love it. It's like -"

"Abby." Gibbs had somehow gone to stand behind them without them noticing. Ziva jumped and hurried back to her desk. "Abs, did you need something?"

"Oh, I do! Major Mass Spec needs some new baubles; the colours on his old ones are starting to fade. They're really sort of pathetic-looking now, and I can't -"

Gibbs stared at her.

"But that's not what I came here to talk about." Abby walked back into the bullpen. "Everyone, I am officially inviting you to Abby's Not-Quite-Christmas Christmas Dinner. I know you all probably have somewhere to be on Christmas Day so I'm holding it a week early, and I expect all of you to be there." She looked sternly at Gibbs as he passed by her. "That includes you, Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled. "We'll see, Abs." He leant forwards and kissed her on the forehead. "Now get back to your lab."

A satisfied grin forming on her face, Abby turned and flounced away. Tony watched her disappear and then looked across the bullpen at Ziva. "You going, m'lady?"

"Yes, Tony. She expects us to be there. And besides, I shall have nothing else to do." Ziva shrugged.

"Yeah." Tony said vaguely as he leant back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. "I was thinking of going to find my dad that week though. You know, spread some Christmas cheer."

"Oh, you can always invite him up here. I am sure that Abby will not mind if you bring an extra guest to dinner."

Tony's feet landed on the ground with a thump. "But every time he comes up here something goes wrong." He grimaced. "Though of course, he would love Abby's Christmas dinners."

"They are always very festive. It will be okay, Tony. You and your dad have mended your relationship, yes?"

"Yeah." He seemed distracted again. He frowned as if deep in thought, until Gibbs's "Dinozzo! David! Get back to work!" pulled him out of his reverie and prompted him to turn to face his computer very quickly.

.::.

Uncharacteristically, Christmas songs were coming out of Abby's stereo when Tony went to pay her a visit later in the day. She was bobbing her head along with them cheerfully, absorbed in preparing a specimen for her microscope and completely oblivious as to Tony's presence.

Tony cleared his throat. Abby turned around and grinned. "Hey, Tony!" She held up the microscope slide. "Care for some egg-and-grog?"

Tony furrowed his brow. "Some what?"

Abby's grin widened. "Eggnog! I'm analyzing its ingredients. Well, not really analyzing because I'm not using Major Mass Spec, but I just wanted to see what it looks like under the microscope. You want to see? It'll be interesting."

"Er…no thanks, Abby. Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot." She put down the slide and looked patiently at Tony.

Tony cleared his throat again. "Erm, I wanted to ask you if you would mind if I brought my dad to your dinner party." He gulped.

Abby's eyes widened. "Oh, of course not, Tony! I'd love it if your dad could come! I absolutely adore him!" She stopped at Tony's hurt expression and then said soothingly, "No, of course I love you more, Tony! It's just that your dad's so…dapper. He makes me feel all tingly on the inside."

Tony was starting to regret having asked Abby the question, but she had already gone on to plan her Christmas dinner. "I'll make your dad a special invitation and then mail it to him. What's his address? And of course I'll give you guys invitations too; it's just that I haven't had the time to sit down and make them yet. And we'll have turkey for dinner and maybe I'll ask Ziva to come over and help out a little; you know she makes the best gravy. It's the most delicious in the world. And maybe some potatoes -"

Tony held up his hands to stop her. "Okay, Abby, you plan your Christmas dinner. But I'll uh, invite my dad. You really don't have to send him an invitation."

"Oh, okay." Abby looked at him in slight bewilderment as he gave her a half-hearted smile and walked to the elevator.

Tony groaned and slumped against the elevator wall as soon as the doors slid close. He wasn't sure if inviting his dad to a dinner where all his female colleagues were going to be was the wisest choice, but he had already asked Abby. He also really did want to fix things with his dad, and spending time with him during the holidays like a normal family counted as part of that.

The elevator doors opened and revealed Ziva standing in front of it. Surprised, Tony straightened up and put his joker's countenance back on. "Where are you going?"

"Abby's lab. She just called me to go down." Ziva answered.

"Oh." There wasn't anything else to say to that, so Tony just left the elevator and went back to his desk.

.::.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully enough, with only the minor incident of Gibbs breaking his phone yet again to mar the snowy peacefulness of the afternoon. The problem was remedied easily, and the afternoon quickly resumed its lazy serenity. It was nearing seven when Gibbs finally left.

Mcgee was out of his chair in a shot.

"Whoa, slow down there Probie; you're giving me vertigo," chastised Tony without looking up from his two-fingered hunt-and-peck typing. McGee said nothing, but grabbed up his coat and backpack and strode off towards the elevator instead.

"One has to wonder where he's always off to in such a hurry," frowned Tony, looking at Ziva.

Ziva smiled and began powering down her computer. "Perhaps he has someone waiting for him, Tony." Her smile dimmed for just the fraction of a second, and Tony would have missed it if he hadn't expected to see it.

He leant forwards eagerly, remembering her hesitation of the previous night. "Ziva -"

"Would you like to go Christmas tree-shopping with me, Tony?" Ziva interrupted, suddenly stopping in the middle of her packing up.

"What?" Tony asked uncertainly, caught completely off-guard.

Ziva wavered. "Well, I thought that since I am an American now, I would like to…assimilate some American culture into my life. And Americans go Christmas tree-shopping for Christmas. The experience of decorating a Christmas tree sounds like a lot of fun to me."

Tony smiled. Ziva was trying to sound grown-up and indifferent, but he could tell that she was really as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. "Sure, I'll go get a tree with you."

She wavered again. Then strangely blushing, she continued, "And would you help me to decorate it?"

Tony laughed. "Of course, Ziva. You know, you don't have to sound so scared of asking me."

Ziva's blush deepened. "I am only making sure that you are a willing participant, Tony."

"I'm more than a willing participant. In fact, let's go look for a tree now." He started stuffing his things into his bag. "I know this place where they sell the spiffiest-looking spruces. If we go now, they might still have the good ones left."

"Oh." Ziva looked startled by his abrupt enthusiasm, but after some thought smiled and began packing up too.

They finished at the same time as each other and met in the center of the bullpen, both wearing expressions of joy. Walking together towards the elevator, they revelled in the sense of contentment that they felt as snowflakes danced and floated by them on the way to the ground.

.::.

A/N: And that's Chapter 2! I welcome reviews! The next chapter will be written by ZandVsupporter.


	3. Decorations

**III. Decorations**

.::.

"_Christmas is not as much about opening our presents as opening our hearts."  
__**-Janice Maeditere**_

.::.

It was definitely cold outside and Tony and Ziva hadn't exactly dressed adequately to the weather's mood, their coats were just thick enough to hold out a fraction of the strong gusty wind, but most of it penetrated through the cotton and pierced their skins and it stung. They had hastened down to the parking lot and Ziva had quickly agreed to follow Tony's car as he led them to the supposedly best place to look for the "_spiffiest-looking trees"_, which she ended up regretting because Tony really drove like an old lady.

When she arrived at the tree farm which seemed to be acres wide she noticed Tony's car parked outside and its owner gone. She scanned the area and found Tony inside a small little cabin speaking to… the owner, she guessed. She shivered as she moved out of her warm heated car and walked towards them, she had regretted not packing her gloves and scarf this morning.

"Hey Zi, This is Harry…you cold?" Tony turned at the sound of the door chime to look at her, his smile faltered and switched to one with concern.

"I'll be okay," She reassured him with a smile. He disappeared outside for a few moments and returned with a thick coat which looked like heaven to be in at the moment. He held it to her and she bit her lip slightly embarrassed, but she took his offer and slid into it. It was much heavier then she had expected but the warmth it provided was absolutely marvelous, and she couldn't help but be enveloped by his musky smell of sweat, cologne and something she couldn't quite place her finger on; but it was definitely inviting.

"You ready, Zi?" Tony's voice shook her out of her trance; she nodded and followed them both outside.

"So ma'am, do you know what type or what size of tree you want?" Harry's voice sounded like a squeak through the wind and trees. She felt compelled to correct him not to call her _ma'am_, but she let it slide and shook her head no. She hadn't noticed that Harry couldn't actually see her so her response had been useless.

"What could you suggest for a first timer?" Tony's voice hadn't came out any stronger then Harry's, and she found it difficult to understand the terms they conversed in, she knew she was relatively new to this all, but damn she didn't know much about trees until now.

"I'd suggest a Douglas Fir, it has the best fragrance to me personally," again the squeak from the distance. They walked a bit more before they reached the recommended tree, the fragrance of the tree was truly marvelous and she agreed to take it. The rest of the decisions were made by Tony, and within the hour they were on their way back to her apartment.

When they arrived, she had insisted to help him carry it up but he refused. And she couldn't help but laugh when he found himself stuck halfway up the stairs.

"Uhh… Ziva I think I'd like that hand now," He pressed through clenched teeth. She helped pull it up the stairs and into her apartment. She'd already prepared a corner for it the day before. When they had it up at the corner, she stood back and appreciated it; it really added a homely touch to her near empty apartment. The smell of it was pungent from all the broken needles that they had clumsily knocked to the ground.

"So what do you think, Ziva?" Tony wiped the perspiration from his head as he took a step back beside her.

"Not bad, now all we need are decorations," She looked at him, and she felt selfish when she noticed he was shivering from the icy air that had gusted through the opened door. She turned on the heater and shut the door and ventured into her kitchen.

When she reemerged with two hot chocolates in hand, Tony had already found the decorations and had commenced on setting them up. She placed her mug on the coffee table and admired his efforts as she walked up next to him. She laid her hand gently on his shoulder and he flinched at the unexpected contact.

"Geez Zi! You're gonna give me a heart attack with your ninja skills," He laughed and accepted the welcomed hot beverage. She retreated back to the coffee table to drown herself in the warm smooth sweet liquid that slithered down her throat like silk.

The heater had heated up rather quickly and soon enough she began to sweat, she removed the thick coat Tony had lent her and her own underneath.

"So… now what?" She asked and broke the thick slab of awkward silence like a knife through softened butter that had filled the space between them. Her eyes gazed at his face, she studied his distinct contours of his features and how they reacted. Suddenly a glint of fire sparked in his eyes, and she knew what he was going to say.

"We have to watch a movie!" He smiled and raced to her cupboard in search for a Christmas movie. She chuckled to herself, because she knew he wouldn't find any in there. She had only just begun her collection of movies again, and it was nothing compared to his.

Finally his face turned towards hers and she broke out into laughter at his expression, he looked like a little boy who was in search of ice cream in the freezer but realize there were none and he looked absolutely adorable when he whined, "How can you not have any? You'll have to remind me to get you some."

He stood up and sunk into the chair, he patted the spot next to him. She furrowed her eyebrows not quite sure what to expect, but obliged nonetheless.

"What are we doing?" Her voice came out shaky and uncertain like a child unsure of the consequences of her actions.

He stared at her face, read everything she was game to show and he found a slight crack at the edge of her mask that revealed just the slightest of insecurities, but to what, he wasn't sure because she hadn't showed it. He found himself lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes as the emotions swirled around raw; he was unsure whether she was knowingly allowing her façade to gape that little bit that it had. A hand rose in front of his eyes and heaved him out of his deep thoughts.

"Tony."

He composed himself and spoke, "Well, since you don't have a movie to watch we can always settle with a story."

"Okay Tony, since I am unfamiliar with Christmas stories, you can be the one who will tell the story," She smirked and passed on the ball back to him as quickly as he did to her. He took a moment to think and positioned himself opposite her, the mug of hot chocolate cradled in his hands.

"Alright, this story's called Little Poccola," he pondered whether to tell her and decided that she should know, "my mother used to tell it to me when I was a kid, taught me how things should be treasured no matter how menial and small they are."

"Many years ago in the sunny land of France lived a sweet little maid named Piccola, her father had died when she was a baby and her mother was very poor and worked all day in the fields, all only for a few sous," he paused there, because something in her flickered and he knew he'd hit something, pushed a button just a little too hard. Her guard suddenly dropped and her eyes emptied like she'd left it to wander off to a land of unknown. He contemplated whether to continue, but all of a sudden like a switch was turned back on her eyes were lit with life again and it pleaded for him to continue.

"She had nothing to play with and often was very hungry and cold, but she was never sad or lonely. She didn't mind if there were no children for her to play with or if she hadn't the finest clothes and beautiful toys. For in summer she admired the birds in the forest and the flowers in the fields, the birds sang sweetly and the flowers bloomed ever so brightly," He paused for effect, and found her once again lost in some other universe and he wondered if he picked the right story to tell.

He linked the dots together, Eli was emotionally dead when she was just a child and her mother probably had to support the three of them and it was probable that she hadn't had many friends or toys to have been able to play with. At the thought Tony himself found himself lost in another world as well, he could only sympathize how she felt. Once again her hand pulled him back to reality and he continued. He hadn't stopped until he reached the end to analyze the beautiful woman in front of him.

"She nurtured and cared for the swallow with the little that she had, trained it to sit on her should while she worked and when Spring rolled around she released it back into the woods, but the swallow always returned to sing angelical songs to her in the mornings." He hadn't the slightest idea as to why he chose the story he did, there were hundreds of others that could've made the cut and yet this one shone like a light in the darkness. His eyes fell to his lap and he realized that her hands were shaking, not a lot but shaking nevertheless.

She flinched at the touch of Tony's hands; it felt like he'd seared her skin at the nominal contact. Weren't Christmas stories supposed to leave one happy? But instead it left her oddly down. She brushed the thought aside, it was just a story anyways and probably a coincidence that Tony had picked it; not that she believed coincidences.

"Are you okay?" His voice was low, nearly inaudible to her ears. Her eyes met his for the first time since the start; she nodded and positioned her mask back on her face as if nothing had happened. Though hesitant he let it go and changed the topic; held on to whatever was left and ran as far away from the possible hurt that he would've been confronted with had he pursued further.

"What you gonna get for Abby for her _Not-Quite-Christmas _Christmas dinner?" They laughed and the icy tension that was there before had melted away like they had reappeared on the other side of the mist.

"I am not sure yet, what does one expect for a present?" she pitched the question right back at him.

He didn't answer her this time, instead he threw it back to her, "I don't know, what would _you_ want?"

"I do not mind, what matters to me more is the gathering and enjoyment of all our friends coming together," she considered her words for a few moments and continued, "I guess I'm not a present… person."

She smiled at him and him her, "I better get going, it's getting kinda late." He rose and made his way towards the door.

"Thank you, Tony." He winked at her and disappeared down the stairs, his scent lingered around a bit longer and left just like he did…

.::.

A/N: *Throws the story back at Soph*. I was listening to sad songs during the middle bit, so I apologize if it wasn't what you expected.

For LunaZola: Sophy and I just wanted to clear up the whole Christmas/Israel/America/Chanukah debacle, we did not mean to offend anybody by it, it just sorta rolled with the story; so I did include the last bit into the story just to set it straight that Ziva is celebrating Christmas to be with her friends and just to get into the spirit of Christmas. XD

Review on your way out! Thanks!


	4. Charm

**IV. Charm**

Tony wandered aimlessly around the mall, carelessly scanning the various shops around him. The tackier shops were decorated with bright colours and flashing lights; the high-end ones, spaced at random intervals in between the tacky ones, had polished glass windows and warm yellow lights. On ordinary days he would have loved the contrast of it all, but today it was just overwhelming.

He finally sat down upon a bench to rest, trying hard not to let the blur of bright lights and passing people get to him. He was feeling hot and bothered; after an entire morning of walking he still hadn't found what he wanted. He wanted to add disbelief to the list of emotions that he was feeling, because how could it be so hard to buy a simple present?

It must have been because she'd said she did not mind what she was getting for a present. It surely had to be an impossible task to shop for someone who didn't care if she got a present at all, let alone what it was if she did get one. He wondered for a while what Eli would have gotten her for Chanukah, but then decided that it was really not a rock worth turning over. He would just have to figure it out alone.

He stared idly at the shop opposite him. It was a jewellery shop, with expensive pieces lined up in velvet cases and other trinkets glittering behind the glass windows. They gleamed and attracted hordes of well-off Christmas shoppers, but to Tony they looked pretentious and repulsive. They weren't Ziva. Ziva wore jewellery, of course, but she wasn't the type of girl to go crazy over a pretty bracelet.

It amazed Tony how different Ziva was from all the other girls whom he knew. Those girls were usually shallow and giggly; they were the type you flirted with in night clubs and then left to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts. Ziva, on the other hand, was beautiful and complicated; the kind you fell in love with and committed your life to. She wasn't the kind you simply just charmed: you'd want to make sure she knew you'd always stay true to her too.

At this point Tony was jolted back to reality by the persistent vibration of his cell phone in his pocket. Fishing it out and checking the caller ID, he flipped it open. "Hey, dad," he said into the phone.

"Junior! You called?" Anthony Dinozzo, Sr's voice came out fuzzy and distorted.

"Yeah, dad. I wanted to invite you to Abby's -"

"Oh, I know. She sent me an invitation."

"Oh!" Tony was surprised. "When did she?"

"This morning. Her invitation says I'm to fill the eighth place at her table."

"Right." Tony said. Then, not having anything else to say, "That's good, dad. See you at the party."

"Yeah. Bye, Junior." His dad hung up.

Tony stowed his phone back into his pocket and was fully preparing to return into his daydream when an alarmingly ferocious-looking woman approached the bench and compelled him to vacate it. For some reason she gave him a glower as he stood up; and then she dropped down onto the bench and meticulously arranged her parcels around her to leave less than an inch of unoccupied space on the bench. Tony suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and elected continue his shopping outside instead.

The wind was strong when he exited the shopping mall, freezing his face within seconds and nearly knocking him over. Shivering, he crossed over to the path on the opposite side to walk under the shelter of the buildings. It was still cold, but the air was much calmer there, and Tony could walk at a slower pace as he paused once in a while to look into the shops. They were mostly shops selling peculiar knick-knacks and collectibles, and Tony stepped into a few of them to look through the curios.

It was then that he found what he was looking for. He found it not in the shops themselves, but in the flyers stacked up against a wall in one of the shops. They were flyers advertising various Christmas goods, and a particular one caught his eye because of its colourfulness. He picked it up and perused it; it sold custom-made souvenirs and gifts. He glanced through the pictures, and his heart nearly stopped. There it was, in the bottom right hand corner: it was exactly what he wanted.

.::.

At the very same moment, Ziva was busy answering the door to a very hyped-up Abby, who had risen at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning to deliver the dinner invitations that she had hand-made the previous night.

"Hey Ziva!" Abby greeted cheerily, bounding into Ziva's living room, "Oh! You got a Christmas tree!" She rushed over to the tree like a child on sugar overload and scrutinized it carefully.

Then she turned around to with a grin face Ziva. "It's gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"At some place with nice Christmas trees," Ziva replied casually, "Tony took me there. He put up the decorations."

"Hmm, he's got a knack for putting up decorations," Abby commented approvingly. "Anyway I came here to deliver you your invitation to my dinner. I stayed up till two last night making them, and this morning I got up so early to deliver them. Tony's first, because apparently he had something else to do. I couldn't get him to tell me what. I'm so tired now that I would fall asleep if I weren't so psyched." She chattered on, missing Ziva's momentary look of hurt that she hadn't known Tony was busy.

"Anyway," Abby continued, "I was hoping you could help me with the food on Saturday night. There'll be a lot of it and I'm not entirely sure that I can get it all done on time by myself."

"Of course I will help you, Abby," Ziva readily promised.

"Oh and by the way, what are you wearing on Saturday night?" Abby bounced up and down on her heels, her eyes wide as she waited for Ziva to reply.

"I have not decided yet. Why?"

"You absolutely must decide now! Saturday's less than a week away!" Abby hurriedly shooed Ziva towards her bedroom.

"Is it so urgent?" Ziva asked bewilderedly.

"Yes! There'll be guys there!" Abby stopped Ziva in front of her wardrobe.

"It is not just Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer?" Ziva looked at Abby, now with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Of course it is. And Tony's dad too. I sent him an invitation through the mail yesterday. But they're guys too. Don't you want to look pretty for them?" Ziva felt mystified. Abby said patiently, "They are guys, and there will be mistletoe. You do want to get kissed, don't you?"

Ziva stood dumbfounded, but her heart was suddenly racing and her skin was tingling. Her mind unwittingly flashed to Tony, and she mentally gave herself a headslap for it while trying her best to hide everything from Abby.

Abby must have seen something in her eyes despite her efforts, because she smirked and said, "Aha! And that's why you have to plan on what you want to wear now." She slid open the door of Ziva's wardrobe and plunged happily into it.

Five minutes later there was an exulted exclamation and Abby emerged from from the wardrobe holding an olive green satin dress that Ziva had never worn before. "This is perfect!" She announced. "Why have I never seen you in this before?"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "There was no occasion for me to wear it, Abby."

Abby snorted. "There is always occasion for dress up, Ziva." She handed the dress to Ziva. "Put it on; I want to see how you look in it!"

Ziva grudgingly obliged. When she came out of her bathroom Abby went into raptures. "You look beautiful," she said in an awed voice, her eyes bright. She came forwards to hug Ziva. "The guys are gonna love you."

Ziva laughed from underneath her. "We are not in high school, Abby. I do not think they will care about my looks."

Abby sniffed. "You'd believe that, but men are such physical creatures." She stepped back and looked Ziva up and down. "You're perfect. Just dress like this on Saturday night and you'll charm the pants off of every guy."

Ziva felt the rush of blood to her head. She was still struggling to get her emotions under control when Abby said, "I have to go deliver these invitations to Ducky and Palmer. I'll see you on Monday and don't forget to wear this dress on Saturday!"

Ziva nodded absent-mindedly and led her to the door. Abby gave her another hug and then left, the sound of her platform shoes clattering down the stairs drifting up to Ziva, who stood there listening until she could hear them no more.

.::.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be written by Ash :) Review please!


	5. Assumptions

**V. Assumptions**

"_It is always better to ask then to make an assumption"  
__**- Don Miguel Ruiz**_

.::.

The day of Abby's Not-Quite-Christmas Christmas party had finally arrived, and not after a result of a very hectic day before. Abby had worked harder than any of them had seen her before, she had multiple tests all on at the same time while she worked on the party preparations; it was hard to keep an eye on her, a single blink and you would've lost her in the blur that was Labby. Even Gibbs had found it difficult.

After desperately trying to calm her down numerous times, Gibbs settled to just sit back and enjoy the show; he admired her persistence and determination to leave nothing incomplete, she was a great scientist and most of the mysteries they are handed with wouldn't be possible to solve without her.

He wasn't sure whether he was going to go the party though, it wasn't even Christmas and he'd much rather being relaxed while he sipped on his bourbon and completed his boat in the dark cold basement that laid below his house. But even he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with it, if he didn't turn up she'd probably bring the party to him; and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"I know you're there Gibbs," Abby's voice sounded distant as she rushed around her lab, "and no, you HAVE to come to the party, I've worked way too hard to have you not turn up at the party." She turned then, and raced towards him and gave her most pleading puppy-dog look.

"Wasn't going to say no Abs, I know how much this means to you," He kissed her on the cheek as her face lit up in happiness and whispered, "you might wanna check your experiment thing… over there." He chuckled as she realized and dashed back to her work.

"Oh and Gibbs, I asked Ducky earlier and he said the bread rolls at the bakery near your place is the best, so I was just wondering if you could pick some up? Oh and I prefer white bread cause the wholemeal ones just feel weird on my tongue and the wholegrain ones get stuck within my teeth and I really hate that cause it increases the chance of my teeth decaying and…" She turned around to find Gibbs gone, "Gibbs?" She sighed and resumed her work.

.::.

After work Abby and Ziva had gathered their things and headed out to pick up some groceries for the party. Tony had offered to help but they had declined because they knew he'd just slow them down and they just haven't the time to screw around.

"Abby I couldn't help but wonder if you had misinformed us on the address you wrote on the invitation…" Ziva asked as they exited their cars.

"No mistake, it's a house I won from a competition in college, you wouldn't believe what I had to do to win it," Abby laughed and hastened off. Ziva eyed her suspiciously, she didn't buy it; but she followed Abby into the store.

"So Abby, what will we need for tomorrow?" Ziva asked as she squinted at the small labels within the aisles.

"We need…" She scanned down the list she had brought with her, "Ham, lots of potatoes, pound cake, green beans, bread rolls, walnuts, cranberries…" Ziva interrupted her before she had reached a fifth of the way down the list.

"Okay that's a lot, should we split the list? That'll half the time," Ziva suggested. Abby agreed and they parted ways. Abby had regretted not accepting Tony's help, but no matter she shopped on.

Ziva and Abby met nearly half an hour later at the checkout, each with a trolley filled to the top. They couldn't help but laugh.

"Uhh Ma'am are you next?" a young man's voice interrupted them; it was stained with a very distinctive Texan accent. Ziva felt compelled to tell him not to call her ma'am but the look Abby gave her suggested not. They pushed their trolleys up and were out of there in no time.

"Looks like a whole lot of preparation for tomorrow, would you like me to come over and give you an arm?" Ziva offered as they walked out to the parking lot.

"That'd be great but I think you meant give me a_ hand_," she laughed and loaded the groceries into the back of her car. They agreed on a time, said their goodbyes and parted ways into the gloomy night.

.::.

Ziva's eyes slowly crept open as the single ray of sun decided to crack through the blinds and fell upon her face. She turned her head to the side and glanced at the clock, it blinked 0823 in the faded neon green light. She reluctantly got up and gave a long yawn before she headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

After a nice long warm bath to relax her tensed up muscles from the awkward sleeping position she had found herself in this morning, an equally nice warm cup of tea that slithered down her throat and forty five minutes later she found herself in front of a door. It belonged to the elegant house of which she now stood in the verandah of, the house sat on a street lined with great oaks in a very pricey neighborhood. She knocked on the teak door which so apparently belonged to Abby.

It took a few seconds before she was graced with Abby's bright eyes and smiling face as the door opened. She wondered inside, her eyes roamed around the rooms as she analyzed the surroundings, pulled everything to pieces as she scanned the house and its owner. The living room was painted a warm earthy colour with bright Christmas decorations hung from the fireplace and around the room. Abby smiled and retracted to the kitchen while Ziva observed.

Ziva found herself fascinated at the difference the character of Abby's house portrayed compared to Abby. She'd expected the house to be darker and probably with bats in the corners but it was warm and inviting. In the middle of the dining room sat a long deep coloured Jarrah table with a red table runner with golden trimmings down the middle.

"Like it?" Ziva turned in surprise to Abby's voice. She nodded.

"It's so different," Ziva found herself saying as she examined the ceiling. It had a mural painted on it and made it seem forever lasting; you could stare into it and be enthralled each time you looked up.

"This used to be me," she disappeared again as soon as the words left her mouth, Ziva noticed the subtle change in her tone and facial expressions as she had said it; the others would've missed it but not to Ziva's trained senses. And she couldn't help but wonder what she had meant. She made her way to the kitchen, instead of drinking the room in like she had the others, she merely glanced at it and then her eyes focused on Abby's back. It must've been an eon until Abby turned around and looked at her, her eyes neutral not her usual which was always filled with emotions.

"What did you mean when…" Ziva's question had barely left her mouth before she was interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it," Abby turned back around. Ziva began to put together the pieces of the puzzle and settled upon a theory; she approached it and there was no subtlety about it.

"You didn't win this place," It came out more of a statement then a question.

"No." It was a rare occasion to see Abby like this; avoiding talking, she was attempting to dodge all the questions but it was useless, there were a thousand arrows coming her way and even if she managed to dodge one she'd run into another.

A few years ago Ziva would've pressured her on, used torture to extract the information. But after having worked at NCIS and with everyone here, she found that patience is just as effective and usually resulted in a more satisfying answer. And now, she did just that. She stepped up to the bench and began work on the salad. The silence and tension between the two had built up to a level where none has reached before, not even an atomic bomb would've broken it as they both held on and waited for the other to fold.

Finally after god knows how long, Abby released her grip and the water came rushing through the fallen wall. She knew the she would either drown in the gushing waters or she'd be saved by Ziva's hand.

"It was my parents house," her voice soft, defeated and Ziva felt a rush of sympathy hit her. Abby had never talked about her family before, well at least not to her.

"They died in a car accident when I was just eight years old," again the silence in the pause was undeniable as Abby's eyes became soulless as she flashed to her past.

_**A little girl with silky black hair bouncing in the air picked up the phone.**_

_**Her smiling faced dropped. And the face next to her continues smiling, no idea what had brought his sister to tears.**_

_**She hung up the phone and cried, not knowing what to do. Her little brother by her side; he was innocent and completely oblivious to it all.**_

_**Her world turned upside down and after what seemed like a thousand years the police broke through the front door. Everything from there was a blur.**_

_**She had no other family. It was just herself and her brother. And they were alone in this big ol' world.**_

Ziva hugged her as she began to shake, it must've been hard. She could imagine an eight year old Abby, innocent with no idea what to do.

All of a sudden Abby pulled away wiped the tears that had seeped out, "Let's get to work, we don't have a lot of time."

Ziva let it go and they both began work on their dishes, this time filled with random conversation about puppies and unicorns. By the time the clock chimed the sixth time since she arrived, a knock came through the door. Ziva laid her utensils down and approached the door, not before her phone decided to ring at that exact time. She looked over at Abby, and with a nod of the head Abby was bouncing cheerily towards the door. Ziva answered her phone and took it outside.

"TONY!" She literally screamed and hugged him. Ziva could swear she heard a crack and not a very nice one at that, as she went to the verandah out back.

"Good to see you too Abs!" He cringed as he carefully dislodged himself from Abby's bone crushing hug.

"You're early, it's only 3 o'clock," she looked at him.

"Well I thought you could use a hand around here, nice place by the way," he smiled at her charmingly and took his own tour around the house just like Ziva had done earlier. It felt like déjà vu as Abby smiled and left to the kitchen.

Tony joined Abby back in the kitchen, "Where's Ziva? I saw her car out front."

"Oh she's outside on the phone, actually she's been out there for awhile now," a concerned look crossed Abby's face.

"I'll go check on her," Tony dipped his finger in the chocolate mousse and savored on it as he left.

"Tony! No eating until everyone arrives!" Abby warned him and gave him a playful evil eye. Tony walked across the dining room to the sliding door, it was left wide open and he knew he shouldn't have, but he did. He leant on the frame and listened to her conversation, she seemed really into it. She was speaking in Hebrew and though he wasn't exactly familiar with the language his beautiful crazy ninja chick spoke, he picked up on little parts on her end.

His heart fell all over again when he heard those words, he couldn't have been mistaken, _"aní ohévet otákh". _The words too familiar and it felt like she'd just grabbed his heart once again, ripped it out, and sliced it in two then left him there, his heart in his hands as he bled.

He slowly and silently pulled away from the door and walked away…

.::.

**FYI: aní ohévet otákh – I love you**

**A/N:** Cliffy… I know right? I'm evil. There was a lot to absorb in this chapter (and also the part about Abby's parents might not be accurate, but for the purpose of this story it is what is is). Feel free to review on your way out. Some things were left unaddressed in this chapter and Soph will pick those up next chapter!

Stay tuned ppls! Review, gives us more inspiration to write. Thanks to those who have taken the time to comment

-Ash


	6. Broken

A/N: Before we start with the next chapter, thanks to everyone who read, favourited and reviewed! Ash and I actually gush about it together each time something happens with our story. It's our favourite part of the day! :)

Writer: Soph

.::.

**VI. Broken**

Tony went out onto Abby's front porch, stopping abruptly in the middle of it and gazing at the houses opposite in mute misery. He wasn't sure if he should leave; he wanted to but knew that if he did, Abby would be chasing after him with an axe on Monday. His thoughts flashed to Ziva's present, carefully wrapped and sitting with a bright red bow in the front seat of his car. He'd spent two hours wrapping it, because he had wanted even the packaging to look beautiful. And now he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. It was all his money and effort gone to waste.

He knew perfectly well the meaning of "_aní ohévet otákh_". I love you. They were three simple words; three short syllables that needed only a second to say but that meant a lifetime to the person who heard it. And Ziva had said it to whoever was on the other end of the line; whoever had got there before him. The moments that they had had together now ran through his mind like a reel of film in an old movie theatre, blurry and jumpy and too short for his liking. They got stuck where Michael Rivkin came into the picture, his dark face handsome and mocking, wildly confident that Tony wouldn't get Ziva and right after all. Tony wanted to punch his fist into the wall because he couldn't remember how to cry.

Ziva came out of the house just then, her mouth curving into a smile and her eyes twinkling as she approached him. "Tony," she said, her voice musical; a caress upon his skin. "Abby said you were out here."

"Yeah." Tony muttered, unable to look her in the eye just yet.

Ziva's smile changed instantly into a concerned look. "Are you alright, Tony?"

Tony's heart hardened. "Don't ask me that." He brushed past her and went back inside, leaving a very lost Ziva to gaze after him, her eyes now swirling with hurt.

.::.

Palmer was the first to arrive after Tony, a grin pasted on his face and his arms piled full of presents. Abby invited him in joyfully and directed him to put the presents in a corner of the living room, whereupon Palmer awkwardly dropped all the presents onto the floor. There was the distinct sound of glass breaking in one of the boxes and the dismayed look on Palmer's face told the entire story. Oddly enough there seemed to liquid seeping out of the box; it dampened the wrapping paper and made a discoloured pattern as it spread out. Palmer meekly picked up the box and went to dispose of it.

When he came back he settled onto the couch next to Tony, who seemed to be trying to get drunk on eggnog. Palmer looked sadly at Tony and Tony looked grumpily back at him. Abby rolled her eyes and then left them to their gloom. She returned to the kitchen where Ziva was done making the salad and had moved on to boiling the potatoes. "We've got two Grinches in the next room."

Ziva looked up from the stove and smiled at her. "I am sure that they will behave better during dinner, Abby."

Abby shrugged. "What did you and Tony talk about anyway? He's been looking so blue ever since he came in from talking to you."

Ziva's face darkened. "We did not talk, Abby. He barely wants to speak to me. I do not know what I have done wrong."

"You should ask him," Abby said as she moved to Ziva's side and continued with the dinner preparations.

"I wish to, but knowing Tony, he will not want to tell me."

"You can still try. I'd try, anyway; it has to be worse trying to get through a dinner party without speaking to each other."

Ziva sighed tiredly, and it sounded to Abby like a sigh that came from the deepest depths of her soul. She turned and hugged Ziva sympathetically, nearly causing Ziva to drop the ladle she was holding into the pot of potatoes.

"Thank you for the hug, Abby," said Ziva with slight relief when Abby let go of her.

"You'll still knock his socks off when you change into that green dress," Abby promised cheerily, almost causing Ziva to drop her ladle again.

.::.

The preparations ran a bit late even with two people working in the kitchen, and by the time Ziva had had time to change into the green dress that was to knock Tony's socks off, everyone but Gibbs had arrived. Abby had changed into a stunning red dress earlier in the evening and was now in the living room entertaining her guests. She turned to look at Ziva when Ziva walked in in the green dress, and even though she'd seen Ziva in the dress before she was still taken aback by how beautiful she looked.

Abby sneaked a sideways peek at the guys. Ducky looked like an overjoyed father who was proud of his daughter; McGee looked wide-eyed, Palmer looked like he was having a brain aneurysm and Anthony Dinozzo Sr looked like the thoughts that were going through his head at the moment were of questionable morals. Tony, however, didn't even look at Ziva. He simply stared down at the floor, a mug of eggnog in hand, and Abby thought she saw Ziva's face fall as she retreated into a corner, suddenly very unwilling to be noticed.

Abby went up to her. "He'll see sooner or later," she said gently.

Ziva feigned ignorance. "Who will see what, Abby?"

"Tony will see how good you look in that dress," Abby replied firmly, "Because he's a man and men always see. And when he does see he'll be so overawed that he'll even forget his name."

Ziva dropped all pretence and stared at Abby, her eyes practically pleading for Abby to be right. There was a knock on the door just then, and Abby went to answer it.

"Gibbs!" She cried as the silver-haired fox stepped in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late, Abs; bakery was out of white bread. Had to go all the way downtown to get it, but it's the second-best there is."

Abby beamed. "Oh, you remembered! Excellent. I won't have decaying teeth now."

Gibbs chuckled and stepped past her into the living room. Abby could hear Ducky's delighted "Jethro!" from inside, and she guessed that the atmosphere in the room wasn't exactly welcoming at the moment.

Abby went into the kitchen to check on dinner, and then summoned Ziva to help her serve it. She led her guests to the dining room. Tony's eyes flicked up as Ziva entered with the food and for a moment he looked dazed, but then the pained expression soon returned and he looked away from her again. Apart from a slight paling of her face there was no sign that Ziva had even noticed.

Dinner passed uneventfully albeit quietly; and when the turkey was finally finished everyone returned to the living room feeling like they'd eaten enough food to last all twelve nights of Christmas. They all flopped down into couches and chairs, feeling sleepy and contented.

"It's present time!" Abby chirruped, leaping in front of them and clapping her hands together. Everyone groaned and sat up reluctantly as Abby began distributing the presents, but then became more enthusiastic as they ripped apart the wrapping paper and gasped and exclaimed at their presents.

Ziva watched expectantly as Tony opened her present to him and waited patiently for him to give her hers. He extracted a silk tie from her box. Then he gave her a defiant look and laid it aside, resuming his mission of ignoring her. Feeling like she'd been made to swallow arsenic, Ziva left the room.

"Dr Mallard, I'm so sorry. I bought you some really expensive scotch but I broke it," Palmer said shamefacedly to Ducky, oblivious as to the conflict that was going on at the other side of the room.

Ducky clapped Palmer on the shoulder. "It's quite alright, my lad. You can always buy me some next Christmas." Palmer cheered up, and the rest of present time proceeded quite pleasantly.

It was close to twelve when the guests finally left, taking good cheer and their opened presents with them. Abby saw them off and then went into her kitchen, where she suspected Ziva was. Sure enough, Ziva had collected the dirty dishes from the dining room and was washing them at the sink, but she had stopped with her hands in soapy water and was staring out into the garden.

"Your hands will get all wrinkly if you leave them in there for much longer," Abby observed, and Ziva jumped.

She turned to look at Abby, and even in the shadows of the dark kitchen, Abby could tell that she had been crying.

"Ziva…" Abby said unhappily.

"Tony did not get me a present," Ziva said, and there were tears in her voice. "I told him that I am not a present person, and he believes me."

"Should he not believe you?"

"It is not the point. He knows that I will appreciate the gesture."

Abby kept silent. Ziva went back to scrubbing the dishes furiously until Abby stopped her and drained the soapy water. She washed Ziva's hands under the tap and then sat Ziva down on a chair.

"It's not like you to get upset over someone not giving you a present," Abby said sternly.

Ziva looked down into her lap. After a long second she said, "I cannot stand being at odds with him. Ever since I came back from Somalia things have been different. At first they were awkward, but they got so much better, and now – now I simply cannot go back."

"This reminds you of Somalia?"

"Yes. And Michael."

"I'm so sorry," Abby said quietly, and she leant forwards to hug Ziva again. Ziva remained stiff in her arms. "Do you want me to talk to him about it for you?"

"No, Abby. Let him be. Perhaps with time he will figure out why he is angry with me." Ziva swallowed hard.

Abby hugged her even tighter. "Okay."

And Ziva smiled into the night as tears began to fall down her cheeks again, touched by Abby's kindness but still with a gaping hole in her heart.

.::.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is actually quite sad, but I do feel that it was in keeping with the gravity of Ziva's words. I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please take time to review! :)


	7. Odd

**VII. Odd**

.::.

"_The art of life is the art of avoiding pain; and he is the best pilot,  
who steers clearest of the rocks and shoals with which it is beset."_

_**-Thomas Jefferson**_

.::.

Today could've easily been like any other day, for the sun had managed to rise at 0630; the birds managed to chirp happily as they had their morning snack, people managed to find their ways to work and the patisseries had managed to produce the best smelling pastries and freshly grounded coffees of the day. But something was off, something just didn't seem right.

The soft _whoosh_ of the elevator opened and out stepped a giddily happy McGee with a bagel and coffee in hand. He whistled as he casually strolled into the bullpen to his desk, his strides filled with his new found swagger. He stopped mid way through the bullpen, something was different. McGee's faded azure coloured eyes scanned over to his desk.

_Computer. Check._

_Motivational CD's. Check._

_Half-edited copy of the sequel to Deep Six. Check._

He spun ninety degrees to his left.

_Empty desk. Check_

_Gibbs' bin topped with empty coffee cups. Check._

_Another wrecked phone. Check._

Another ninety degrees to his left.

_Green coat. Check._

_Ziva's hand bag. Check._

_Paperclips scattered on desk. Check._

McGee was half startled as he turned and faced towards Tony's desk. He checked his watch. 0724. There was no way Tony would be at work; not this early. McGee rubbed his eyes and blinked numerous times as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What you lookin' at McNosy?" Tony's voice was stained with disdain. McGee knew better then to poke a DiNozzo when they're down. Though he wasn't sure how Anthony DiNozzo Sr would've reacted, he surely knew how Tony would've; and he'd much rather save being embarrassed by Tony.

"Nothing."

McGee took a seat at his desk, after much determination and willpower; he couldn't help it and stole a glance to his left. Tony was a mess. No. That was an understatement, he looked like hell. His hair stuck up and pointed in all different directions. He had bags around his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. He didn't say it but McGee knew that it had something to do with a girl. And not just any girl. A girl that at that moment walked into the bullpen, crossed the floor and sat opposite the zombie that was Tony.

He may be oblivious to the many things that happen between the two agents but he wasn't stupid. If Tony had crossed thousands of miles over the Pacific Ocean and god knows how far through the desert to avenge Ziva's death all because _she_ was _his_ partner, then McGee didn't know what life and everything was anymore. He sighed as he stared at the two partners, both were avoiding each other like avoiding land mines and they're eyes intentionally dodging each other every time they looked up.

"Are you okay, McGee?" Ziva's voice chimed in on his mental conversation and snapped him out of his trance. He simply nodded his head which was at a stall to gather any words. She simply smiled back at him and turned back to her computer. He noticed the subtle difference of how her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as they usually do, something was wrong and he knew he'd suffer for it today.

"Gear up! We're heading to Quantico!" Gibbs barked as he pulled his sig out of his drawer.

"Gas the truck," He threw the keys at Ziva before he made his way to the elevator, all three hot on his tail.

.::.

When McGee thought he would suffer for it, he hadn't thought of being in the middle of it; literally. He was wedged in between Tony and Ziva. He felt like a semi permeable membrane where all the shitty stuff that was emanating from the two was clogging into him. The silence was unbearable; he could swear he could hear atoms as they collided together; and his instincts told him he'd have to suffer through this for the whole day. What made the journey worse was Ziva's driving, it felt like they were sitting in a poorly built rollercoaster that threatened to break any minute.

Finally upon arrival at the crime scene, both male agents stumbled out of the car as they clutched onto their stomachs; forcing to keep the food they had consumed inside their bodies. After so many years of her driving, they were still as dazed by their coworker's reckless ways. Out of the corner of their peripheral they could see Gibbs eyebrow arched skywards towards Ziva.

"I am surprised they are not used to it by now," she responded simply with a smirk and headed to the crime scene. Both Tony and McGee joined closely behind her with the equipment.

McGee snapped pictures while the two gathered the evidence. The tension between the two was blatantly evident. Even through the pictures McGee had "accidentally" taken had seemed like there was a block of ice between them. McGee couldn't help but start to feel gloomy after working for nearly an hour with the two; progress as slow as ever.

Ducky had arrived at the scene half way through, "Why who have we here Timothy?"

"Petty Officer Jack Hodgeson, 26 years old."

"Poor fellow, well this does remind me of a time, when I was on my way to…" Ducky stopped mid sentence as he noticed the other two agents were inattentive, as if they were just shadows that lurked in the background. Ducky gave a quizzical look towards McGee. McGee returned with a shrug, he was as much in the darkness as Ducky was when it came to them.

After Ducky had left, the silence was still as ever; if not even more if that was at all possible. The air around them made McGee feel suffocated and constricted like invisible hands strangling him by the neck, which was definitely not helped by the rotten dead body that had laid there a mere ten minutes ago before Ducky had wheeled him away to the van.

They were minutes away from packing up when Tony got up, ripped his gloves off and chucked it into the bin with much more force than necessary and made his way out.

"Okay that's it! I don't care what the hell is going on with you two, but you need to sort this… thing out," McGee waved his hand around furiously.

"You've been spending too much time with Abby," His remark that usually made Ziva laugh, came out flat and emotionless. Ziva hadn't even reacted to McGee's outburst or Tony's comment; she merely packed the rest of the equipment up and followed Tony out to the van.

For the second time today he sighed as he watched his two very close friends leave.

.::.

"Here's the evidence we collected from the scene Abby," McGee spoke flatly, as he dropped several boxes on the table, exhausted from the events of the day.

"I know what they are Timmy, which leads me to speculate why you needed to tell me all that useless information, what's up?" She smiled happily as she examined the boxes.

"It's Tony and Ziva…"

"Oh god, that's the four words I never wanted to hear in that tone, ever!" Abby paused from her examination and focused her full attention to McGee, and indicated with a wave of her hand for him to continue.

"They're like two negative charges, and when they repel they're lashing it all out on me, we were at the crime scene and Tony totally… uhh…" McGee stopped mid sentence, and within a second felt a sharp pain to his head.

"What was that for!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Tony totally what? Tim?" Tony's voice lacked the usual comedic ring to it.

"Nothing…" Tony was about to press on, but before he could Gibbs had wandered into the room.

"What ya got Abs?" he stood staring at the blank computer screen with a Caf-Pow! in hand.

"Haven't started yet," she made for a reach towards the Caf-Pow! missing it of course as Gibbs pulled it away. He sighed, took a sip of the Caf-Pow! and stared at his team in front of him. Tony in particular, something had been off since this morning and he wasn't quite sure what it was, but he had a gut feeling about something, but something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Tony, Rule 51," it came out more of a sigh, and with a twitch of a finger Gibbs directed McGee to follow him towards the elevator. As soon as the door _whooshed_ closed, Abby shut her lab door and turned around with a look that said she was on a mission and wasn't going to back down at any cost.

"What's going on Tony?" her voice dead serious.

"Nothing, what would make you think there was something wrong?"

She walked up towards him, "This! This! And This!" she poked her finger into his hair, at his face then at his heart. He grabbed her hand and removed it from his chest; his eyes turned a deep emerald green and his message was clear. Abby backed off a bit, unsure whether to pressure on but her curiosity got the better of her.

"You can always talk to me Tony." She heard him release a long sigh, she was sure he would've turned and left but instead she was faced with a very sad looking Tony who stood there like a statue, his body tensed from head to toe.

"I'll take that person down, and he or she wouldn't even know what hit them," She added cheerily, "I can kill them without..."

"…Leaving any evidence, yeh I know Abs," Tony laughed at that; he composed himself before he spoke, "But its Ziva."

"Yeh I figured." A squint of his eyes told her better not to interrupt, which she obliged willingly, anything to get Tony to open up; which was not often if it ever happened at all.

"I.. You know when we were at your house for the party? And I went to check on Ziva?" She nodded in confirmation.

"I overheard her talking to someone on the phone…" She nodded.

"She said…" His eyes became distant and he hadn't the strength to say the three words that were killing him inside and thank goodness Abby understood. She didn't need to hear what he had to say, because it was written all over his face, it was like a giant billboard hovered over his head that spelled it out so clearly if you'd missed it you must've been blind.

"Maybe you should talk to her, sort this thing out, I'm sure it's just a huge misunderstanding," Abby enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Thanks Abs, that must be it," Though he didn't sound convinced, Abby knew that she'd done her job, spark the embers that will turn into a full on blazing fire.

She smiled as he left her lab, than it faltered and worry took its place. What if… two words that could haunt people for the rest of their lives, just because they never pursued it. The smile reemerged on her face, because she knew…_ Tony will pursue it._

.::.

A/N : Okay, wasn't sure about this chapter, wasn't confident about it at all… and if you found Tony too OOC please don't flame me about it, I just wanted to make you guys see him in a better light, that he really actually cared about Ziva (Soph's chap got a few ppl sayin' he's acting like a child). - Got no problems with your opinions though; so please speculate on!

Review on your way out, it is very much appreciated and really gives us the inspiration to write!

_**P.S.**_ If you can identify the quote/movie that inspired the last paragraph, you can have a free cookie out of my cookie jar XD!

-Ash


	8. Pieced Together

A/N: This chapter starts in the middle of the day, so don't be alarmed it if doesn't seem to fit as first :) it will later on. It's also er...slightly more violent than the others. Consider yourself warned lol.

.::.

**VIII. Pieced Together**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The shots echoed off the walls of the metal warehouse, flooding the place in an explosion of noise and causing a ringing in their ears. Tony and Ziva ducked behind a small stack of wooden crates, guns out and hearts racing. The two suspects had their guns out too; creeping stealthily in the shadows as they kept their eyes open for their enemies. The sunlight streaming in from the high windows at the top of the warehouse cast strange moving patterns upon the walls, and that didn't help Tony and Ziva at all.

Ziva put her ear to the ground. The nearest suspect was about twenty-five feet away; she could hear him coming. His boots ground into the gravel on the floor, creating a low crunching noise. She got into a squatting position and counted. Twenty-four feet; twenty-three, twenty-two, twenty-one, twenty. She bounced up from her squatting position, aimed and fired. The suspect went down with a cry, and Ziva was back on her haunches again in a third of a second.

The other suspect was farther away, closer to the door of the warehouse. Ziva could see him, but she knew that she would not be able to hit him with her pistol. A sniper rifle was different. From that distance she would have been able to shoot off his index finger; handguns were useless in cases like this. But to her horror, Tony leapt out from behind the crates and shot determinedly at the suspect.

True to her predictions, the shots missed, and the suspect flitted behind his own tower of crates before Tony's last shot had stopped echoing off the walls. That made it so much more dangerous. She couldn't see the suspect anymore, and it was harder to aim at something she couldn't see. She was about to bend and put her ear to the ground again when Tony ran out and ducked behind the next stack of crates, leaving his partner alone and himself undefended. Ziva hastened to follow him.

As if sensing her thoughts, Tony turned back to glance at her, and the look in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. The message was clear; he still couldn't handle her anywhere within ten feet of him. She settled back into her previous position, her heart in her mouth as she scanned the warehouse for the suspect. The shadows on the walls continued to move, but it was not what distracted her. What distracted her was Tony's countenance.

And that was why she didn't see the suspect until he was almost right in front of her, rounding the corner with his gun pointed to her face. Her heart froze as she took in the black hole of the muzzle in between her eyes. He was seven feet away with his gun ready to shoot; she was staring up at him with her own gun aimed at nothing. By her calculations, she was far too late. There was a click, and then a loud crack as a bullet left its barrel.

The next few seconds passed in slow motion; blood spattered in an arc against the wall as a body dropped ungracefully to the ground, sending clouds of dust flying up from the dusty concrete. Time stood still for an eternity as blood pooled on the floor and stained the concrete a dark red while the dust slowly floated down and resettled upon it. Ziva became perfectly still.

Finally, after forever, she turned her head to look at Tony behind her. He was standing still with his arms extended straight out, his face a study in shock and his gun pointed at where the fallen suspect's chest had been. Ziva looked back at the suspect on the ground. He had fallen with his hands still clasped around the gun, and his menacing eyes, void of emotion, stared unseeingly at the ceiling.

She shuddered and backed away from the suspect. Suddenly her stomach was churning, and before she knew it she was on her hands and knees throwing up, her arms shaking and barely supporting her; her head spinning as her body purged itself of the hell that it had been through for the past few days. And almost at once she felt someone beside her, with one hand holding back her hair and the other half-supporting her as she continued to retch.

When she finally stopped she sat down weakly, gulping intermittently and taking ragged breaths. Tony squatted down beside her and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and he stopped mid-motion, his eyes wary. She glanced down at the floor, tears blurring her eyes, and she felt his fingers run through her hair, moving downwards in slow stroking motions almost as if he were playing with it. "Can't help it," he murmured softly, to himself rather than to her.

Ziva breathed in deeply. "Thank you, Tony," she said hoarsely, and the fingers stopped moving.

"You're welcome," Tony said, and he sounded distant. She gazed up at him to find that his face had completely closed off; his features, which were normally so expressive, were now a frozen tableau of emotional detachment. She placed her hand over his that was still entangled in her hair and watched grief slowly seep into his expression.

"Please talk to me," she said quietly to him.

Tony withdrew his hand from underneath hers and tucked it in between his knees and his body. He cleared his throat. "That day…at Abby's house…when you were on the phone…"

"Yes?"

"You said something. You said…you told someone you loved him." Tony's voice broke.

"What?" Ziva was confused.

"_Aní ohévet otákh_."

Ziva's eyes widened. Everything now became crystal clear, like the waters of a pond on a sunny day; she understood what Tony had thought he heard. "Tony," she said sadly, "how much Hebrew do you know?"

Tony's face hardened. "If you don't wanna talk about it -"

"Tony, please just answer the question."

"I know enough to get what _aní ohévet otákh _means!"

"But I do not think you do. _Aní ohévet otákh _is what one says when speaking to a female. That is, if one is a female speaker. It is very complicated," her hand went up to his face, "But if you wanted to know you should have just asked me. You should not have just assumed."

Tony stared at her, and she could see the struggle behind his eyes; he was trying to understand the significance of what she had just said. "Then who were you speaking to?"

"My aunt. The one from Tel Aviv."

Tony practically turned into a statue before her eyes, stunned by her answer. He felt that there was no bigger fool in the world than him at the moment. This was what all his guesses had led to; three wasted days, an immeasurable amount of pain, and a miserable conversation on a dusty concrete floor after almost losing the most important woman in his life.

Ziva's tug upon his arm brought him back to her, and he looked into her eyes. They were suffused with warmth, kindness and an emotion which he couldn't quite place but really wanted to. "Do not blame yourself," she told him gently, "It is an easy mistake to make."

"Yeah, but I had to be the fool to make it."

"I do not think that you are a fool. You simply misunderstood, that is all."

Tony did not answer. He looked away at the floor, at the dust motes floating under the rays of the sun, and at the open door of the warehouse. He looked anywhere but at her, until there was a tug upon his arm again. Reluctantly, he faced Ziva. Her eyes were bright and her face was creased with sadness, and she said in a small voice, "Please stop ignoring me."

Tony's fingers came up to brush lightly across her forehead; he wanted to take away the pain that was written there – the pain that he had put there. And just like magic, it dissolved under his touch and transformed into the smile which he had learnt to love so much because it meant that she was starting to heal. And that was when she leant in just the fraction of an inch closer to him.

.::.

The ride back to the office was infinitely more cheerful than the ride to the warehouse, where Tony and Ziva had actually been sent to check out a lead on Petty Officer Jack Hodgeson. They talked and laughed as Tony drove the truck within the speed limits and made all the appropriate signals at turnings, after having convinced Ziva that her driving would have made even herself throw up considering the state she was in.

Their only complaint was that the journey was too short. As Tony pulled the truck into the Navy Yard they both fell silent, unwilling to break the private little bubble in which they had been ever since they had left the warehouse. But reality must be faced sooner or later, and after giving one another a final look they stepped out of the truck put their masks back on. Tony was back to being the class clown and Ziva became the emotionally-repressed assassin.

They went back to the bullpen and Ziva left Tony to update Gibbs while she went to the women's room. She studied her reflection in the mirror. The smeared mascara and pallid complexion gave clues as to her previous breakdown, but she had succeeded in retaining her stubborn jaw and determined eyes. She splashed cold water onto her face and rinsed out her mouth; within minutes she had stepped back into the skin of the Ziva who could take out three killers single-handedly and not look more flurried than as if the most eventful thing she'd done was visit a toothpaste-making factory.

She straightened out her clothes and went back to the bullpen to sit down at her desk, but paused in mid-action when she noticed the object on her desk. It was rectangular and standing upright, with an elaborately tied red bow sitting on top. Smiling, she carefully removed the bow and then tore into the wrapping paper, disregarding the confetti bits now decorating her desk. She took up the box and studied it. It was a plain cardboard box, with no markings or pictures to explain what was inside it. Whatever it was though, it was heavy.

Cautiously opening up the box, she peered inside and gasped. Then she extracted the gift from the box and looked wide-eyed at Tony, who was wearing something in between a smile and a smirk as he watched her. From across the bullpen, McGee gaped openly at them.

Ziva studied the gift. It was crystal glass and polished wood, and inside…

"That is the place with nice Christmas trees!" Ziva said in wonderment.

"Yeah," Tony said, leaning forwards on his desk. "And that tiny figure in front of it is you. Flip it over."

Ziva obeyed, and at the bottom, inscribed in curly golden font, were the words:

_Dearest Ziva,_

_You said you wanted a bit of the Christmas experience, so here is your very own to remember this Christmas by. Hope you enjoy it, and think of me each time you see it._

_Love, Tony_

Hardly daring to breathe, Ziva righted the snow globe again and watched as tiny snowflakes drifted down over the tree farm and her tiny self, covering the miniscule world a layer of white. A feeling of peace came over her. She met Tony's eyes and he smiled. With her heart glowing, she turned her eyes back towards the snow globe and watched as the last flake fell.

.::.

A/N: To ncischick09 - Congratulations! You guessed right about Ziva's aunt. You get a gold star from me and a free cookie from Ash! I'd give you a cookie too, but I don't have a cookie jar :(


	9. Home

**IX. Home**

.::.

"_If you love her, tell her, 'cause she won't be there forever..."_

_**-Luciana**_

**.::.**

It was pretty late into Christmas Eve when Tony had arrived home; the sky no longer inhabited the glowing ball of fire but instead was replaced with a white mound of mozzarella cheese that floated in the dark night sky. He didn't mind it though, they'd caught the damned sick bastard who stalked, raped and killed those women, women who had done nothing wrong to deserve it, who had no idea what they were up for; and the worse part of all was that the killer enjoyed every moment of it. Sometimes he couldn't help but wondered how animal-like we truly were; were we actually that evolved from the other organisms of this world? Any who, he wouldn't let that get him down, not on this lovely night.

Instead he glanced up at the analog clock that hung on his wall, 2027. He was pressed for time but it was always better to try then to give up, anyways he didn't really feel like spending Christmas Eve alone, by himself in his empty apartment. A smile graced his face and he raced off to his bathroom. His quick shower had turned into a much longer shower as he allowed the searing hot water to glide over his skin and relaxed his tensed muscles from the hectic day. It wasn't long before he fell into a sort of trance by the comforting hands of the water.

His mind flew back to a time when he was just a young tot with sandy blonde hair and his mother had taken him on a hike off into the deep parts of the forest. They had stumbled upon a waterfall, it wasn't massive but it was still a definite sight to see. His mother shouted at him to get back, but instead he climbed to the top and stood behind the rapids as they gushed to the ground continuously. It was an amazing view, everything was distorted, and the world never seemed so astonishing. A sudden panic fell over him as he failed to locate his mother, and he began to cry. A moment later a hand reached out and touched his shoulder, and his mother's angelic face reappeared, he hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years. And after that, he couldn't remember another moment where he felt free from everything.

He stepped out of the shower to a room filled with mist, and it reminded him of how much of his life he'd been hidden in the mist; seeing but not actually ever comprehending, hearing but not actually listening. He let out a heavy sigh and got dressed in normal attire composed of jeans and a green polo and jumper that made his eyes that much greener in the light. He grabbed his coat and keys that sat in the bowl next to the door, quickly locked his door and hastened down the stairs. He took a quick glance of his watch as he entered his car; 2053.

.::.

Ziva arrived home at her apartment at 2013; she unlocked and pushed her door open. She couldn't help but feel a bit lonely as she turned on the lights, which lit up air and dust. Her rooms were barely furnished, just the necessities required. She laid down her bag and keys and ventured into the kitchen in search for something to eat. She rummaged through her cupboards and fridge and all she had recovered were cereal and milk. She couldn't believe this was how low she had sunk, it seemed like no one actually lived in this apartment.

She gave up on her food hunt and instead settled into a warm bath. She hated to admit it, but this case had really shaken her, knocked her in the stomach and left her there; in other words it affected her way more drastically then she had imagined. Though she may not have gone through exactly what those innocent young women that laid in autopsy had, she couldn't help but empathize for them. Because she knew how it felt like to be completely helpless, overpowered; and how it left herself as damaged goods. A tear broke through her barriers as she fell into deep thought.

Somalia had been horrifying and she still had nightmares about her time there, but they had slowly begun to fade and for that she was grateful. When she returned she was somewhat glad, but there was much to be mended and she was fearful of that. She had never broken something and had to stay and fix it; usually it was easy, kill and dump. This time was different, there was no way in hell she wanted to go back to Israel and Mossad and work for the despicable man that was her father that had sent her there in the first place. So she made her decision to stay, and that she did. But there were two words that she was confronted with and it pierced her, it had felt like a hunter had lodged its sharpest spear into her several times over.

_Damaged. Goods._

She was pulled from her slight reverie by the sound of her doorbell being rung numerous times. She ignored it for awhile and hoped whoever it was on the other side would leave her be. But to her disappointment it kept ringing, she was about to raise herself from the warm comforts of the tub when the ringing stopped, she sighed and settled back into the tub, back to a place where she hid in the deep dark corners of her heart.

Moments later she was yet again startled, but this time it wasn't by the ringing of the doorbell, but rather a soft knock to her bathroom door. She froze, not quite sure what to do.

"Ziva, I know you're in there."

No answer.

"C'mon, I brought food… and a movie," Tony's voice came out hoarse as he whined, and she could hear the sound of the plastic bag that held the food he had brought, which at that moment smelled more inviting than the cereal and milk.

"Fine."

She dislodged herself from the tub, and was suddenly hit with a wave of wind that had managed to enter through the gap under the bathroom door. She shivered as she wrapped herself in a towel and moved out into her bedroom to get changed. She was shocked when Tony poked his head through the door.

"Which would you like to watch? A Christmas Carol or Miracle on 34th Street?" He fumbled with the two discs, his eyes not at the least distracted by the fact that she was only wrapped in a towel.

"You choose… maybe we could watch both?" she suggested. She had really missed those days when they had movie nights every week, and she yearned for that again.

"Sure, I brought Chinese anyways," He smiled a genuine smile, one which seemed like any other he had flashed to everyone else, but somehow unique, something more reserved. She slipped on her baggy NCIS shirt and jumper and a pair of black and white flannel pants.

She wandered outside into her lounge where Tony had already made himself comfortably at home, he had gathered all the pillows onto the one couch and at the moment it looked like it was heaven; and she felt herself wanting to jump into it and just let the world around her melt away. He patted the spot next to him on the couch, which seemed extremely inviting as she stood a step above in the cold. She picked up the box of take away and settled into the spot next to him, curled up within the soft pillows.

He smiled at her again and then pressed play on the remote and _A Christmas Carol_ began to play. It felt like their dispute that happened a few days prior had never happened. Everything was normal, he went on and on about the movie like he always did, laughed when she took things too literally and ended up in a daze. The food wasn't particularly good but it was sufficient enough and she didn't notice it as much for her attention was all on the movie and Tony. As they neared the end she couldn't help but be touched by the story of how Scrooge had turned from a nasty, hateful man to one filled with joy and love in his heart. And it wasn't until the credits began to scroll across the screen that she turned her head to the left and noticed Tony was staring at her, his eyes locked on her face like he was in search for something.

"What?" her voice wavered.

"I just wanted to see your reaction," he grinned, "y'know you get that face when you're in total tranquility and it's amazing, it's rare." She tried to hide the blush that had roared up her cheeks, and if she had failed he didn't show it.

"Toda," was all she could muster. Her native language slipped through the cracks, and she pondered on how often she actually spoke it nowadays. He left her side to slide in the next movie, she could feel the cold air take his place and when he returned she treasured the warmth he provided.

Mid way through the movie Tony glanced at the clock; 2308. He glanced down to look at Ziva, she'd fallen asleep awhile ago, her dead weight rested upon him and he wasn't going to deny that his eye lids weren't beginning to grow heavy; it had definitely been a long day. Her head lay upon his shoulder and he could bet that her neck would kill when she woke up if she continued to sleep in her current position.

After much contemplation he shifted her very lightly so her head lay on his chest. He had managed to last until the end of the movie, he switched it off. As he tried to get up he realized the big debacle he was faced with; Ziva was still on his lap sound asleep. Her face was the vision of complete serenity; something so unimaginable and remarkable he never knew could exist. He softly picked her sleeping form up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He was proud that he had successfully transported his ninja with the sharpest of senses to her bed, but just as he lowered her down onto the bed, she began to stir.

"Tony?" Her voice was weak from sleep, her eyes crept open slowly, firstly a little confused until she familiarized herself with her surroundings.

"Yeh, you go to sleep I'll pack up and head home," Ziva didn't have the strength to argue with that, instead she snuggled into her comforter and fell back asleep. Tony smiled as he watched her settle into the bed, and he found it cute that even his ninja has her soft spots. He quietly shut the door behind him and began to clean up the mess they'd made. It was closing in on midnight when he checked the time after he finished washing the dishes and assembling her cushions to a recognizable state.

He was about to leave when his eyes fell upon the window, his eyes widened as he noticed his car was snowed over and there was no way he'd be able to drive home in the current weather. He sighed then looked around and decided that Ziva probably wouldn't mind if he crashed on her sofa for the night.

It was incredibly cold and it wasn't long until he started to shiver and his teeth began to chatter like a metronome on drugs. It felt like an eternity but it was probably more like ten minutes. He prayed that the burning ball of flame would rise soon but before that was even possible he heard light footsteps and the vibrations of the wooden floorboards as it approached the lounge room.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" her face appeared over his, and her voice pierced the silence and it felt like a lifeline in the cold, wintry room.

"Snowed in," he pointed towards the window. She laughed.

"I know that, but what are you doing out here in the frozen cold?"

"I think you mean "freezing" cold," he couldn't help but correct her. Though in the dark, he could still see the smile that emerged on her face, a smile that he could coax out of her so easily but to others a difficult task.

"Come on," she held out a hand and he took it nearly immediately, her hand felt so soft that one could never believe that those hands could have belonged to one that had killed so many. He felt her shiver at his cold touch, but she didn't let go, instead she held on tighter. She led him back into her warm room where she'd turned on the heater, it wasn't too hot that it suffocated the air but just right. She settled back onto her side of the bed and fell back asleep nearly immediately; he stood there a little longer, dumbfounded.

Never had he ever thought of, or rather believed that Ziva would invite _him_ into _her_ bed, to sleep _with _her willingly. It was something that he couldn't wrap his brain around, she trusted him enough to let him into her world. And when he had first arrived, well more like broke into her place; he had notice how blank and empty her apartment was. There was nothing in it that said _"This is Ziva's home"_, nothing personal except for the Christmas tree they had assembled awhile back and a few pictures that sat next to the bowl where she kept her keys. They were all pictures of the team throughout the years that they've worked together.

The corners of his lips rose as he realized everything that meant something to her in this apartment had something to do with _him. _Aside from that, another gesture that really touched him was that in the rather vacant bedroom he now found himself in, on the bedside sat his Christmas gift that he'd given her. It was the only thing that told its own story, and she had chosen to place it in _her_ room, the place where people kept their most prized possessions.

He must've been standing there for a good five minutes before he finally abandoned his thoughts and slipped into the side next to her. He was on the verge of falling into a deep slumber when he felt the scent of jasmine invade his space followed by Ziva's arms that swung and wrapped around his body lazily and snuggled into him. He couldn't believe Ziva of all people was a snuggler, but he wasn't complaining; he brought his hand around her back and held her closer. For some reason he had an urge to say it, and before he knew it he let pass the three words that he had always feared and struggled to live up to.

_I love you…_

.::.

A/N: My last chapter everyone*cries*, so I felt you definitely deserved a little of sweetness and fluff after all the horrible things we put them through the past few chapters. I hoped you all enjoyed it and I'll see you all at the next story.

P.S. Soph's got one more chapter to go!

-Ash


	10. Whole

**X. Whole**

He probably thought she hadn't heard it, but she had, and it scared her to death. At first she'd been too sleepy to care, but then at 0500 her body had woken her up as it was accustomed to doing, and then the memory had come back to her so forcefully that she'd almost gasped. She'd clapped her hand to her mouth as she stared at Tony, his face barely inches from hers. And somehow what he'd said didn't seem so bad.

Now the sun was rising upon the horizon, its rays slipping in through the cracks of the blinds and falling gently onto the bed, lighting up Tony with a kind of ethereal radiance. Ziva watched as he shifted slightly in his sleep and then settled down again, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. It struck her as odd that he was completely at home in her bed, nestled comfortably within her sheets and with her in his arms.

Tony remained in that calm state for a few more minutes, at the end of which his eyes opened and he rolled away from Ziva with a startled yell, having found her with her nose almost touching his cheek and her eyes tacked onto his face. Ziva raised her eyebrows, and he rolled back, facing her this time. "G-Good morning," he stammered, his heartbeat endeavouring to return to normal.

Ziva smiled and moved away from him to sit up. "It is Christmas morning," she said unnecessarily, looking down at him.

"Yeah," Tony replied, gazing up at her. "So what are we going to do?"

Ziva thought for a moment. "I got you another present." She got up and padded out of the room silently, returning a few minutes later with a small box which she handed to Tony as she climbed back into bed.

Tony unwrapped the tiny gift and opened the box. Inside, against the dark purple felt, laid an elegant tie clip. Tony picked it up and studied it in shock. "Is this real silver?" He finally asked.

"Yes." Tony heard Ziva's smile rather than saw it.

"And those are diamonds."

"It is to go with your new tie."

"Ziva, this must've cost a lot."

Ziva shrugged, and again Tony sensed it rather than saw it. "I have a lot of money saved up from my Mossad days. The job requirements were terrible, but it paid well."

Tony glanced up at her, startled by her matter-of-fact tone, but relaxed when he saw that she was smiling at him. Then he tensed up. "I haven't got another present for you."

"It is okay. I am not expecting one."

Tony grinned. "Just the one is enough then?" He jerked his head at the snow globe sitting on the table next to her.

Ziva's eyes lit up. "Indeed." She picked up the snow globe, turned it over and then righted it again, watching as the white flakes drifted down and dotted the small world. Her entire face was alive with happiness as she did so, and Tony couldn't help but admire how carefree she looked; how…precious. Finally she turned to Tony. "Thank you for the present, Tony."

Tony held up his tie clip. "Thank you for the tie clip…" he hesistated. "And for the tie."

Ziva's face clouded as she remembered the events of that unhappy night, but cleared again. She bent down and kissed Tony on the forehead. "You are welcome." She got out of bed and left the bedroom, and Tony stayed to bask in the haze of contentment.

The delicious smell of breakfast soon came drifting in, and Tony, despite his reluctance properly awaken, went in search of food for his growling stomach. He wandered into the kitchen and stood watching Ziva cook. "We're having pancakes for breakfast?"

Ziva laughed. "It must be simple, Tony; we are going out after breakfast."

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

"Did you know I would be here on Christmas morning?" Tony asked suspiciously.

Ziva paused; she opened and then closed her mouth. Then she muttered something unintelligible, and Tony was surprised to see a faint hint of pink on her cheeks.

"What did you say?"

"Breakfast is ready," Ziva replied serenely, taking a plate out of her cupboard and tipping the pancakes onto it. She handed the plate to Tony and got started on her own pancakes. "The maple syrup is over there," she said, waving her hand vaguely at the countertop.

.::.

An hour and a half later Tony found himself standing upon the frozen banks of a river, looking across the wide expanse of ice at the trees opposite. Even in winter the place was beautiful; it stole his breath, and when Tony looked back at Ziva next to him he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. As she stood there gazing across the river like he had, her eyes were filled with hopes and dreams. She was happy in a way that Tony had never seen before; it was the kind of happiness that radiated from the heart and that touched even the most miserable of souls.

"This is my favourite place to come to," she said, "Whenever I am sad this is where I will come. It takes all of my troubles away." She looked at Tony and smiled, and Tony realized then that she had chosen to take him to this place to because she didn't just trust him enough to let him into her world; she wanted and needed him to be a part of it.

"What troubles are those?"

"Oh, this and that. I found this place after Ari died and I needed somewhere to go to forget. I fell in love with it and I have always come back since."

"It is very beautiful," Tony agreed.

"Yes. And now it shall have happy memories too," Ziva said, so softly that Tony almost didn't hear.

.::.

After they left the river they took a stroll through town, neither of them willing to forget the mystical energy they had felt as yet. It started snowing as they walked down the streets, and that was when Ziva suddenly stopped and looked up into the blinding white, her hands outspread as she caught the snowflakes in her palms.

Tony was astonished. This was so unlike the Ziva he knew that it alarmed him; he became afraid that the events of the past week had pushed her over the edge. And then Ziva looked at him, her eyes full of laughter and life, and he knew that _this_ was the real Ziva. The Ziva without walls, reservations, or baggage from her past; the Ziva who was innocent and playful and whole. The Ziva he had fallen in love with even though he hadn't known she'd existed.

"I am sorry," she said, laughing, "The flakes just look so tempting." Then her walls fell neatly back into place and she was back to being the assassin Ziva in the blink of an eye.

"Don't be sorry," Tony said as he put an arm around her shoulders, and he felt her walls crumble away again.

They continued to walk down the street, his arm keeping her firmly to his side. As they rounded a corner the tinkling of a bell was heard, and soon they found the source. It was a teenage girl in a red dress and a Santa hat; a tin can was strung around her neck and she was ringing the bell cheerily, wishing people a Merry Christmas as they passed by. Most of them ignored her, but she kept up her cheer unfazed by them.

"Good morning! Would you like to make a donation to the children of the Sunnyside Orphanage?" She asked Tony and Ziva as they approached.

"Sure, I'll make a donation," Tony answered as he stepped up and slipped some dollar bills into the can.

"Thank you!" The joy on the girl's face showed just how much his contribution meant. "Have a very Merry Christmas!"

Tony and Ziva were turning to walk away when a little boy stepped out of the building of which they were in front. He looked up, and then his eyes widened and he jumped up and down, saying gleefully to them, "You're standing under mistletoe!"

Tony and Ziva glanced up too, and sure enough, they were standing beneath the mistletoe which hung on the ledge of the building. It was a merry sight; the green leafs adorned with a bright red bow. The little boy clapped his hands, triumphantly saying, "Now you must kiss!"

And to Ziva's tremendous surprise Tony swooped in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She jerked back in shock, and Tony stepped away immediately. "Sorry," he said.

Ziva's lips parted slightly. "No." She leant in and kissed Tony, and this time he didn't step back. And it felt like the most natural thing in the world for the both of them to do.

Ziva's knees were nearly giving out when they finally broke apart. Tony laughed and grinned at the little boy as they walked off.

"So, what's your New Year's resolution?" He asked Ziva.

"Oh, I do not know…"

Neither of them noticed that her hand had somehow found a way to slip into his.

.::.

A/N: And that's it for Christmas Time! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and thanks a million for reading, reviewing, and supporting us throughout this entire story! We give you each a gold star and a free (Santa Clause) cookie as a Thank You gift.

A/N #2: In case you haven't noticed, Ziva didn't say "I Love You" back to Tony. That's because...we're going to write a New Year's fic! Haha. Like Ash, I'm evil. We hereby invite you to continue on the journey with us, in the hopes of hearing Ziva tell Tony she loves him. The first chapter will be posted tomorrow (or maybe Monday). So if you're going to join us, see you there! If not, thanks for reading and have a Merry Christmas!

-Soph, over and out


End file.
